


Blinded

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: Goretober 2K19 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Eye Trauma, Gen, Goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Get your eyes checked.





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> happy goretober these prompts are gold so far

There's a knocking at, well.  
  
“Hello Jon.” Because no one ever knocks anymore, do they. “Would you like to come in?”  
  
The Archivist is getting thin again, and those circles under his eyes, poor thing. Someone's not been eating again. If it had it's way, the Archivist wouldn't even have doubts about what he's meant to be doing. But on the other hand, it so much fun when he comes down to have a whine.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Well, that's new.  
  
“Maybe?”  
  
Helen's body leans in the door frame, fingers dragging on the floor.  
  
“Would you do me a favor?” He asks, his own fingers shaking behind his back. “And rip my eyes out.”  
  
Helen smiles, wide and friendly. So wide, so kind, so placatingly that the Archivist should really snap to his senses but no, he's still there, squinting, like he's got a glare of the sun in his eyes.  
  
“Isn't there anyone else to-”  
  
“No.” He shakes his head quickly. “No. Just-” He swallows. “Rip them out. Please.”  
  
“Well.” Helen steps aside to let Jon stand in the door frame with it. “Now that you've said the magic word, how could I possibly say no.”  
  
They cup his face and he winces, bracing against the rotted wood.  
  
“What's brought this on?” It asks, to be cordial. It's okay to be cordial, for him. “Thought you finally got over your little stint of whining.”  
  
“I'm not whining.” He reaches up to slap their hands away but remembers the entire point of this. “Just- Doing it on my didn't work.”  
  
“Oh, Jon.” They sigh, and the slight breeze pushes through the tunnels, ruffling the Archivist's hair. “Did it hurt?” He frowns and they laugh gently, brushing their thumb along his cheeks and watch red bloom from under it. “What did you use?”  
  
“I-” He frowns deeper. “A knife.”  
  
“What, just sort of- stuck it in there and swiveled it around?”  
  
“Just stuck it in.”  
  
“Well there was your first mistake.” They lean down, rest their chin on his head just to listen to his fret. “You can't forget to swivel.”  
  
“Lesson learned.” He pushes it away.  
  
That's fine.  
  
“Good boy.” They get one last good look at them, at their Archivist. Who's to say this is going to even work? Well, why ponder that sort of thing, when it's so antithetical to them.  
  
Their right thumb goes in with out much effort, though Jon does shriek, tries to jerk away, his useless hands try to push at their shoulders, at the arms holding him in place. It twists its thumb around, to make sure to really scrape against the meat that's in there, just to really prove a point. Jon's gasping under them, still trying to get away but not yelling, not anymore.  
  
They pull their hand away, waving the viscera off of it.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Well what?!” He yells. The eye lid blinks uselessly, and tears start spilling out. Or maybe they already have been. Helen leans forward, gets close, and stares at something slowly but surely starting to reform in the darkness of the socket. “Do the other one.”

The giggle that pulls out of them is entirely involuntary, and Jon shivers from it, or maybe from all of the sharpness. Maybe he's still tired, and still too hungry, and now he's bleeding too. Really, poor unfortunate Archivist.  
  
The Eye really is so cruel.

It doesn't stop them from shoving its thumb into his other eye though, does it?

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
